Question: Solve for $y$, $ -\dfrac{2y + 10}{y - 2} = -\dfrac{6}{y - 2} - \dfrac{6}{y - 2} $
Solution: If we multiply both sides of the equation by $y - 2$ , we get: $ -2y - 10 = -6 - 6$ $ -2y - 10 = -12$ $ -2y = -2 $ $ y = 1$